


Skin to Skin

by SanityisOverrated



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Hints of Smut, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityisOverrated/pseuds/SanityisOverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a 30 Day OTP smut challenge, under a list of already written prompts. This one is cuddling naked. Not edited, or betaed, but enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin to Skin

It was the morning after the incident. John woke up slowly, savoring the warmth of the body next to him. Memories from the day before trickled through his conscious thinking and he took in a shuddering breath. Sherlock was there without needing to be asked or told, pulling John closer, murmuring words of comfort even as the skin to skin contact eased the tenseness out of John’s body.

“I’m here.”

It was all Sherlock needed to say, after all these years. It was the times when Sherlock wasn’t there that were the worst, for Johns nightmares still plagued him, only this time they weren’t of heat and dust and pain, but of heights and a falling figure, blood on the sidewalk. The nightmares were soothed away by Sherlock, a lot of the time without John even waking up.

John turned around and sighed into Sherlock’s chest.

“I almost lost you.” he said brokenly.

“But you didn’t. I’m here, we’re both fine.” Sherlock's voice rumbled.

“I can’t lose you again, Sherlock.” John whispered. They were both still, until the sounds of Mrs. Hudson getting up and making her tea filtered up through the floor.

“We should get up.” John finally said. Sherlock pressed a kiss to his forehead, then rolled over John so he was crouched above him.

“Or...” He murmured, pressing kisses down Johns jawline to his neck where he sucked at a fading hickey, “We could shock Mrs. Hudson.”

“Sherlock,” John muttered breathlessly as the man made use of his knowledge of Johns erogenous spots, “we shouldn’t, she puts up with enough.” He moaned when Sherlock lowered his body to full on contact with Johns and their half hard cocks rubbed against each other. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John in a possessive hug.

“I won’t lose you. Whatever happens, I will wait, whether it be on the other side, or until death joins us together again.”

John growled and flipped them, surprising a grunt out of Sherlock. “You don’t get to speak that way, not after yesterday.” He ground down on Sherlock with renewed vigor, and then started to trail his way down Sherlock’s body with bites and kisses until he reached his goal, making the lean form of the detective arch with a gasp.

“John! Oh god, don’t stop.”

John just smirked and continued.

 ** ******  
\-----  
  


Mrs. Hudson looked up from her tea when the banging started.

“Those boys. Never take a break.” She sighed. She smiled though. They were good for each other, and she couldn’t be happier that they had finally gotten together after Sherlock returned. She had known all along that they were perfect for each other. 

 


End file.
